Through Sorrow There is Happiness
by XashXdawnX
Summary: He was gone. Their forever had been cut short. "Hmm...forever. I like the sound of that." she mused. Why him? She felt another wave of tears and the memory she wanted to forget hit her. The memory stole her breath and made the ache worsen. "HELP! PLEASE! I NEED HELP SOMEONE!" she screamed.


**XashXdawnX - Well I got inspiration last night as I heard Taylor Swift's Love Story. I wasn't meaning to go for a sad oneshot, but it happened. So here's another OldRival oneshot because I love writing oneshots for OldRival. I hope you enjoy.**

******Disclaimer- ****Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al. **

Leaf sat on the floor of her room, her head resting in her arms. Tears had dried on her face, her eyes bloodshot, her breaths coming in gasps. She shook as another wave of tears hit her.

He was _gone_. Their forever had been cut short. She only knew him for ten years. Five of those years he was her friend, her best friend. The next four years he was her boyfriend and the tenth year he was her fiance. Now he was _gone...forever._

She felt numb. Everything that had happened in the last few days were a blur...a routine that she was barely aware of. She kept thinking back to everything they had done together. As she sat on the floor he entered her thoughts once again.

* * *

"_Leaf! Hurry up or you're going to be late!" her mother yelled. _

_Leaf looked up from her book, and marking her page she stood up from her bed. She looked at her appearance and shrugged. She was dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white tank top with a black jacket over it, and black converses. Her hair was down and falling over her shoulders and her black glasses were perched on her face. _

_She grabbed her bag and stuck her book in it before leaving the comfort of her bedroom. She walked into the kitchen with a frown on her face. _

"_Smile honey, please." her mother said._

"_Oh yeah I'll smile because I'm the new girl in the middle of the year. I'll smile because I had to leave all my friends and move. I'll smile because it's just peachy." Leaf replied grabbing an apple._

"_Leaf..." her father scolded._

"_Look I'm sorry, but this sucks big time." _

"_Why are you dresses like that? You aren't dresses like yourself." her mother asked._

"_I don't want to be noticed. So I won't be in this." Leaf replied biting into the apple and leaving. _

… … …

_Her first day wasn't going that bad so far. She had managed to make a friend. Her name was Dawn, a girl who was very bubbly. Dawn had invited Leaf to sit with her at lunch and she had accepted. And now it was the last class of the day, gym. The class Leaf hated the most. _

_She was sitting in the grass with Dawn and two new friends, May and Misty. The three were talking and Leaf was reading or trying to anyways. _

"_He's the only nice one. Why does he hang out with jerks?" May said._

"_Who?" Leaf asked now interested._

"_My boyfriend and his friends." Dawn replied._

"_Again who?" _

"_Sorry, I keep forgetting you're new and have no idea who we're talking about." Dawn said and pointed. _

_Leaf followed her manicured finger and saw the guys on the field. The group Dawn was pointing to stuck out. A group of four. One with black hair, one with brown hair, one with green hair, and the last with purple hair._

"_My boyfriend is Ash Ketchum, the one with the black hair. He's the nicest guy at this school, yet he hangs out with guys who aren't exactly nice. He's popular and they are too...plus Ash has known one of them his whole life." Dawn explained._

"_The one with the green hair is Drew Hayden. May hates his guts, but I kid you not they are totally head over heels for each other." _

"_Then there's Paul Shinji. He's quiet and mean unless you're his friends. Misty has a crush on him. He's also my ex. We dated the summer before last year and broke up during the spring." _

"_And lastly you have the player of the school, Gary Oak. Gary is Ash's best friend, they grew up together. Gary is very popular here and every girl adores him. Get this he even has fangirls, prime example those girls who are looking over there and giggling." _

"_You mean they all have fangirls, Dawn. Even your boyfriend, but he's too dense to see it." Misty said._

"_So they're popular. Are you guys...popular?" _

"_We don't like labels." _

_Leaf nodded her head and stood up. She wanted to stretch her legs since they had gone stiff._

"_Look out!" Dawn cried._

_Leaf looked and before she could react she felt something hit her in the face. She fell to the ground and felt a weight on her. _

_She groaned in pain and opened her eyes. A guy was staring down at her. His skin was sun kissed, his eyes such a dark brown they appeared black, and dark brown hair that was spiked. _

"_Can you get off of me?" she asked._

"_Sorry," _

_A hand appeared in front of her and she took it. She instantly felt dizzy and realized she couldn't exact see the best. She felt her knees give slightly and the guy who had fallen on her caught her. _

"_We should get you to the nurse. Tip your head." _

_Leaf then knew that her nose was bleeding and her glasses must have been broken. She allowed the guy to lead her away and into the school._

"_I really am sorry." _

_Leaf was now sitting on a table with an ice pack against her nose. She then realized who had fallen on her. It was-_

"_I'm Gary Oak. I've never seen you around here. Are you new?" he asked._

"_Yep, started today. What a lovely way to finish my day. A messed up nose and broken glasses." _

"_You look better without the glasses." _

_Leaf lowered her eyes. She never wore her glasses since she had gotten contacts, but being the new girl she wanted to try and avoid popularity and drama. This wasn't going to end well. She knew her glasses made her face seem smaller than what it was and knew that Gary was right. The glasses didn't fit her. _

"_So what is your name?" _

_Leaf smirked at him._

"_Wouldn't you like to know, Oak." she said, hopping off the table as the bell rang._

_Her first day was over. She walked out of the room, leaving Gary._

* * *

Leaf smiled at the memory. That was the day she met Gary. The day she met all her friends. The first of many memories involving all of them.

_Leaf looked at her walls of her room. She didn't like the plain off white that was colored by posters and pictures. She wanted to paint her room, even if she was only here for a few days now. _

_She was a sophomore in college and was on her spring break. Gary was also off since he went to the same college she did. She picked up her phone and dialed him, hoping he would help her with this. _

"_Hey Gary!" she greeted once he answered._

"_What do you want?" he asked._

"_Do you want to help me paint my room?" _

"_Paint your room." _

"_Yep!" _

"_...Sure. I have nothing better to do." _

"_Yay! Thanks Gary, you're the best!" she cried and hung up._

_She had paint and a tarp in the basement. She hurried to the basement and grabbed the supplies and ran back to her room. She looked down at her outfit and frowned. Paint was not getting on this. _

_She walked back out in a pair of jean cutoff shorts, a white tank, and no shoes. Her hair pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head. She then proceeded to move her furniture away from the walls._

"_You're going to hurt yourself." a voice said._

_Leaf looked behind her and saw Gary._

"_No I won't, Gary. Get over here and help me." she replied._

_He shook his head and walked over and helped her pull her bed. She looked at him and saw his appearance. He was dressed in a pair of old jeans and a black tank. _

_After painting the walls white, Leaf had opened up the bright colors. She was going to splatter paint her wall. She had just splattered the wall with green when she felt something cold hit her arm and neck. She gasped and spun around to see Gary smirking. _

"_Did you just..." she trailed._

_He flicked his brush and sent paint flying. It landed on Leaf's cheek._

"_Gary!" she cried laughing._

_She slung paint at him and before she knew it a paint fight had been started. She collapsed on the ground laughing. Her wall had successfully been painted. She looked at Gary who had added one finally splatter to the wall. He was covered in paint like herself. His hair had paint in it and it wasn't a little it was a good amount. He was going to flip when he saw that. _

_He turned and looked at her. His face was smeared with colors from where he touched his face. His arms spotted and coated, his clothes paint ruined...she knew she looked the same._

_Gary dropped his brush and sat down next to Leaf. _

"_Well it's finished." he said, admiring their work._

"_Yeah...thanks for helping." _

"_No problem." _

_Leaf got up and walked into the bathroom and returned with two washcloths that were wet. She sat in front of Gary and started to clean the paint from his face. _

"_I can do that." he said._

"_So?"_

_He remained quiet and allowed her to clean the paint off of his face. His eyes looked at her and Leaf had to try and ignore them. _

_Over the years she had developed feelings for him. She had developed a crush on him during the summer before they started college, but was scared of her friendship being ruined. Then he was going to the same college as she was. Her feelings only grew since she saw him nearly everyday. _

_She had managed to get the paint off of his face. Gary took the other cloth and grabbed her wrist when she went to leave. _

"_You got a lot of paint on you." he said._

_Leaf allowed Gary to clean the paint from her face. When he finished he lowered the cloth, but looked at her. He brushed his thumb along her cheek and tucked a strand of hair that had fallen behind her ear. _

"_Gary?" _

_He shook his head and removed his hand. _

"_You okay?" she asked._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking." he replied. _

"_About what?" _

"_It's complicated, Leaf." _

_Leaf's eyes widened. He was talking about a girl. Part of her was happy, but the other part was sad. If he had feelings for someone else then she would never get to tell him._

"_You're talking about a girl." she said looking at him._

"_I-How..." he trailed._

_For once she had managed to make him speechless. _

"_If you wanted to keep it hidden and a secret you shouldn't have said it's complicated. You dug your grave there, Gary. Now spill," _

_Gary sighed and leaned back on his hands. _

"_I like someone...maybe even love them." he said._

_Leaf felt her heart flare with hope and shatter at the same time. _

"_Ohhh this is serious. The player has been tamed." _

_Leaf decided it was better the joke around then sound hopeful._

"_Yeah...I guess so. I've been tamed for a while now." _

_Leaf raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" _

"_I haven't really had a relationship with anyone since I started college. I mean I've gone on dates, but I never saw them again...not that that's saying anything. But I never kissed them and I hardly flirted. All I could think about were my-" _

_Leaf was speechless. Gary not kissing a date was major. Huge! _

"_All you could think about were your what?" she asked._

"_Feelings...my feelings." _

"_And it's been eating you up since college started..." _

_Wait...that didn't make any sense. The friends that Gary had that were girls were all taken or obviously into someone else. If he liked this girl since before college...then he knows them from school._

"_You like or love someone from school." _

_He shrugged nonchalantly. _

"_It's true! She's from school. Who is it?" _

_He laughed then and shook his head. Leaf was confused at why he was laughing. _

"_Give me some hints. Maybe I can guess." _

"_No hints, Leaf." _

"_Please?" _

_He sighed and looked at her. _

"_Okay...I'll give some hints." _

_Leaf sat waiting._

"_She's short and I mean really short. She's very accident prone. She's beautiful..." _

_Leaf raked her brain._

"_How did you meet her or how long have you known her?" _

_He smiled and shook his head._

"_That would give the answer away." _

"_So? I honestly have no idea who it is." _

"_Did I mention she's really dense too? Probably worse than Ash was."_

"_How did you two meet?" _

_Gary looked at her and looked in her eyes._

"_I met her in gym. I was trying to catch a football and managed to tip it. The football hit her and I lost my footing and fell on top of her. She was beautiful even with her nose bleeding and her face starting to swell. She was the new girl to school. The new girl that was trying to hide from the eyes of her new peers. She didn't do a good job though, because I noticed her and I might have done the whole falling on her on purpose. I had taken her to the nurse's office and introduced myself. She left without telling me her name and that made me want to get to know the new girl that had came to South Kanto High. The new girl that was a long way from Kalos, but had interested me." _

_Leaf was staring at him in shock._

"_I slowly managed to become her friend since I had mutual friends and since she knew me as 'the guy who hurt her on her first day' and she never let me live that down. I managed to become her best guy friend. I watched as she got her heartbroken a few times and she watched as I continuously played girl's hearts. I'm not proud of what I did when I was in that stage." _

"_As I graduated high school I realized that I didn't want to be away from her. I decided to go to college and I realized that I liked her. But as college went on and I saw her everyday I realized that I didn't like her anymore. I realized that I loved her. I realized that I had fallen in love with my best friend." _

_He had finished and was looking at Leaf, waiting. She couldn't believe what he had just told her. She never thought he would feel the same..._

_She looked at him and was shocked. He looked nervous. What was she suppose to say?! _

"_Just for-" he started and was cut off. _

_Leaf had leaned over and put her lips against his, silencing him. He went to cup her face and doing this caused him to fall backwards. _

_Leaf broke away and laughed. _

"_Smooth Gary, real smooth." she said smiling at him. _

_He chuckled and looked at her. _

"_I love you too. I have loved you since the summer before college started." she said giving him a quick peck._

* * *

Leaf smiled at the memory. The love that was in his eyes during his speech she would never forget it. She would never forget how he showed his love to her everyday.

"_So tomorrow I want to take you out to dinner." Gary said as they walked through the park hand in hand. _

"_Where to?" she asked. _

"_Kanto's Finest Dining, of course." _

"_I don't want to go to a big, fancy restaurant. How about we just hang out at the apartment? We can have a lovely fancy dinner without the fancy restaurant." _

_After they had graduated college they had moved into an apartment together and everything had been great. _

"_Okay we can do that." he said. _

_She looked at him. _

"_Are you sure? You seem mad." _

"_I'm not mad, but if we do this will you dress up like we were going to a fancy restaurant?" _

"_Of course," _

… … …

_Leaf woke up to find Gary missing from his side of the bed. She looked at the clock and saw that it was nine thirty. She got up and walked to the kitchen and found a note on the island._

_Leaf, _

_ Sorry I'm not hear to say "Good morning" to you in person. I'll be back at seven. Be ready by eight. I love you, Gary_

_She smiled at the note and proceeded to make breakfast. _

… … …

_Leaf looked at her reflection and smiled. She was wearing a dark green, sequin dress that reached her mid thigh. Her heels were clear and made her reach pass Gary's shoulders. She had curled her hair loosely and added eyeliner and light pink lipstick._

_She looked and saw that it was eight. She had heard Gary come home earlier, but he had told her to continue getting ready and so she did. She started towards the door when there was a knock and then it opened. _

_Gary stood there dressed in black pants, a white button up shirt, and a black tie. He smiled at her and walked over to her._

"_You look beautiful." he said kissing her quickly._

"_You're not so bad yourself." she said taking his hand in hers. _

_He lead her into the small dining area and she smiled. Her had prepared her favorite meal and wine was on the table. The table had been covered with a white table cloth and the lights had been dimmed. The only thing that made it not so fancy was the music he had playing. It was her favorite band and favorite CD that was playing. _

"_Do you like it?" he asked leading her to the table._

"_I love it, Gary. It's perfect." she said as she sat. _

_Gary sat down and the two ate in a comfortable silence. As Leaf ate she could only wonder what he had planned._

_Once they had finished they sat on the couch, Leaf was curled up to his side. _

"_What are you thinking?" she asked._

"_There has to be a reason behind all of this." she added._

_Gary smiled at her and kissed her head._

"_I can't get anything past you. There is a reason behind tonight." _

_He turned and faced her, taking her hands. _

"_Leaf these years that I've known you have been unforgettable. The last four years that we've spent together have been amazing. I love you and I will go where you go. I gave you my heart the day we painted your walls and it has been yours since then." _

_One hand left hers and he reached behind him. He looked at Leaf and she looked at the case. He opened the case to reveal a ring. _

_He hopped off the couch and knelt down on one knee, holding Leaf's left hand._

"_Leaf, I love you and I want to spend forever with you. Will you do me the honor and become my wife? Will you marry me?" he asked._

_Even with the music playing and the sounds of traffic in town, silence was in the air. Leaf's heart swelled and she smiled at Gary. She felt tears threatening to fall. _

"_Yes! Yes, Gary I'll marry you!" she cried. _

_He smiled and slid the ring on her finger. Leaf joined him on the floor and hugged him tightly and kissed him. _

_She glanced at her ring and saw that it was silver with an emerald as the main stone. A few onyx surrounded it. The word 'Forever' was engraved into the side of it._

"_Hmm...forever. I like the sound of that." she mused._

_Gary smiled. "Me too, Leaf."_

* * *

Leaf looked down at the ring and ran her finger along the word. That would no longer happen. None of it would happen thanks to that night. Why did that have to happen? Why him? She felt another wave of tears and the memory she wanted to forget hit her. The memory stole her breath and made the ache worsen.

_The day was like any other day. Gary had left to go get somethings that he needed. Leaf was working on grading some papers. She had been able to land a job as a middle school teacher. _

_Leaf had just finished and was walking into the kitchen to fix something to drink when her phone rang. She grabbed her phone from the counter and answered it. _

"_Hello?" _

"_Is this Leaf Green?" a female voice asked._

"_Yes? May I ask who this is?" _

"_Lani from the hospital. Gary Oak has been in an accident." _

_Leaf felt sick. She gripped the counter._

"_You're LYING!" she screamed and tears were falling down her face. _

"_I'm so sorry."_

_The call was ended. Leaf knew what hospital he was at. She slid her feet into her shoes and grabbed her keys and ran out of the apartment. As she was running she ran into one of her neighbors and fell to the ground._

"_Leaf? Leaf! What's wrong dear?" _

_Looking up Leaf saw that it was Mrs. Deanna who was a nurse and had two kids who Leaf had watched. _

"_I have to get to the hospital." she said wiping at her eyes._

"_No. No dear, you can't drive in this state. I'll drive you. Come along,"_

_She helped Leaf up from the ground and she allowed her to lead her to her car. As Deanna drove all Leaf could think about was Gary. Was he okay? What had happened? After a short drive they arrived. _

_Leaf ran towards the doors and ran straight to the desk._

"_Gary Oak?" she asked trying to keep her nerves in check._

_The lady looked at her and then back down._

"_Please! What room is he in?" she asked as tears fell._

"_He's in room three hundred." she said._

_Leaf nodded and ran to the elevator. She tapped her leg, waiting for the elevator to arrive and tapped her leg as the elevator took her to the third floor. She found the room that read three hundred and ran into it. _

_Her heart skipped multiple beats, her breath whooshed out of her, her legs gave out, and her tears fell freely as a sob escaped her. _

_Gary was hooked up to many machines and many wires were attached to him. His eyes were closed. The beep of the machine was slow and steady. Bandages were everywhere. _

_The door opened and Leaf looked up to see a doctor. _

"_Are you Leaf Green?" he asked._

_Leaf nodded her head. _

"_What happened to him?" she asked._

"_A car accident. A car swerved into his lane and clipped his car. He lost control and the car flipped three times. The airbag didn't exactly deploy. He was trapped upside in the car until help arrived and he had lost conscious by then." _

"_Is he awake or responsive?" she asked._

"_Yes, but barely. I'll be back in a moment." _

_The doctor left and Leaf approached Gary's bed. She grabbed his hand and held it. _

"_Gary..." _

_His eyes fluttered and then opened. _

"_Leaf?" _

_He was so pale. _

"_I'm here Gary. I'll stay by your side." _

"_Leaf...it hurts...I don't think-" _

_Leaf shook her head. _

"_Don't say that you'll be fine."_

"_Leaf always remember that I love you."_

_He closed his eyes and Leaf saw the rise and fall of his chest. _

… … …

_Leaf opened her eyes and looked around. The events came back and she looked at Gary. _

"_He's fallen into a coma." the doctor said._

_Leaf felt her heart shatter. She wouldn't get to hear his voice unless he woke up again. _

"_Is he going to be okay?" she asked._

"_It's a low chance that he'll wake up again. The x-rays came back and he has damage to his head. There's blood in his head. Something from the crash hit his head and caused some fatal damage." _

_Leaf bit her knuckles. _

"_I'm sorry..."_

_Leaf watched as he left the room. She took Gary's hand and held it._

"_Gary...please try to wake up. I love you...don't leave me." she pleaded._

… … …

_Leaf could hear a beeping that was slowly dropping. She patted around thinking it was her alarm, but then she realized what it was._

_Her eyes opened and she looked at the machine. Gary's heartbeat was dropping._

"_No! No! Gary! No don't you dare leave me!" _

_She opened the door and ran out into the hall._

"_HELP! PLEASE! I NEED HELP SOMEONE!" she screamed._

_Doctors and nurses came running and made her stay out of the room._

"_No! No! I have to-" _

_A arm gripped her and she turned. Professor Oak, Gary's grandpa was there. His eyes were sad. Leaf turned to him and cried into his chest. He held her and he cried quietly. Leaf heard the door open and the doctor stepped out. His face was grave. _

"_I'm sorry...but Gary's gone." he said._

_Leaf who had broken away from Professor Oak's embrace ran to the room. She collapsed in Gary's room where he laid. Pale. Her tears fell freely and she couldn't stop the crying. She continued to cry until her sobs stopped and she was left gasping for breath and felt sick._

* * *

She came out of the worst memory and rubbed at her face. She felt sick and quickly got up. She ran into the bathroom and threw up. As she sat on the tile she remembered something.

"No...no I can't be."

She got up from the floor and walked into the living room. Ash and Dawn had been staying here with her since Gary's passing.

"Dawn...can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Yeah of course." Dawn said.

"I need you to get me there." she said.

Dawn nodded her head and grabbed the keys.

"Ash we'll be back." she said.

"Okay..." Ash replied.

Leaf followed Dawn and the two got into her car.

... ... ...

"Well you are in fact pregnant, Leaf. Congratulations."

Leaf felt happy, but sad.

"Are you going to keep the baby?" Dawn asked.

"Yes...Gary would want that. I need you to take me one more place."

"Okay, no problem."

"I don't care! I want my name to be Leaf Oak! Not Leaf Green!" Leaf yelled.

"But you never married you can't change your name."

"The hell I can! I lost my chance to marry him. I want his name to be carried on."

"Look she lost her fiance and the father to her child. A week ago. You better let her change her name. She's legal age to do it so do it." Dawn said.

"Okay..."

"Ash, Dawn...I want you to be my child's godparents." Leaf said.

"We're honored, Leaf."

"Have you thought of names?" Dawn asked.

"Yes,"

* * *

Nine months later...

"Congratulations Ms. Oak. You have a happy, healthy baby boy. What name should go on the birth certificate?"

"Gary Oak Jr..."

The nurse nodded and wrote the name down. Ash and Dawn walked into the room and a nurse was following with a blue bundle.

"Here's your baby." she said handing the baby to Leaf.

Leaf took the child and looked down at him. Her eyes filled with tears.

"What's his name?" Dawn asked.

"Gary...after his daddy. Gary Jr. The Oak name will live on."

Gary opened his eyes and Leaf felt her heart clench painfully. His eyes were exactly like his father's and dark hair covered his head.

"He's going to be exactly like his daddy. I can tell." Leaf said kissing his head.

She looked up at the ceiling.

_We did good Gary. I wish you were here to see him, but I know you're watching. I love you and miss you so much. Watch over him and be his guardian angel. _

As Gary grew older he became more and more like his father. The sarcasm, the smirk, the attitude, and everything about him was like his father.

He was now ten and he walked into the room with a picture frame in his hands.

"Mom?" he asked.

She looked up from her book.

"What is it sweetie?" she asked.

"Is this my dad?" he asked.

"Yes, sweetie. That's Gary Sr. your dad. The man you're named after."

"It's not fair..."

Leaf hugged him.

"I know baby. I know...it's not fair."

* * *

Six years later...

"Hey mom?" Gary asked.

"What's up?" Leaf asked.

"You've told me a lot of stories about my dad. You haven't told me an important one though."

"And what's that?"

"How did you two meet?"

Leaf laughed and smiled at him.

"Well Gary...we met at my new school on my first day..." Leaf started and told him the story.

**I think this is my longest oneshot ever. This made me feel sad, but I hope you all enjoyed it and that it didn't make you too sad if it did.**

**Please R&R**


End file.
